I'll Be
by Saiyan Jedi
Summary: Done for Wingleader Sora Jade for her birthday, and is based off her Child of Fate series. Serenity comforts Ryou after something particularly trying.


SJ: Okay, y'all, this fic was written for Wingleader Sora Jade for her birthday. It's AU of her Child of Fate series and if you haven't read that, then you won't understand this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song I'll Be, the personalities behind Ryou and Serenity in this, nor the True Pharaoh. Hope you like.

* * *

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul,  
I'll be the light that shines for you._

_When you forget how beautiful you are,  
I'll be there to remind you._

Ryou lay on his bed, tears coursing down his cheeks. Once in a while a sob tore its way out of his throat, sounding as if his throat was raw from crying. His face was pressed into a pillow and he was clenching it with all his might.

"Ryou?" Serenity asked, peeking into the room from the door. "Ryou, don't blame yourself!" she said, running over and sitting next to him on the bed.

"But it is my fault. I should have been able to save him!" Ryou said, his voice cracking, causing him to break down in sobs.

_When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you._

_When troubles come around,  
I will come to you._

Serenity reached out and touched Ryou's shoulder, but he flinched away from her, causing tears to spring into her eyes.

"If you don't go away, you'll get killed too." Ryou said miserably into his pillow.

"That's nonsense. You know as well as I do that you couldn't do anything when he died."

_I'll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter, when you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you, I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you;  
The one that will hold on to you,  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's no body else around,  
I'll be._

"I'm a telepath! I'm the one who's supposed to save the world from the True Pharaoh! I'm not allowed to have times when I 'can't do anything'!" Ryou retorted, whipping his head around so that he was facing her.

"Ryou! No one is perfect, and that includes you. You're allowed to loose one fight." Serenity snapped, tempted to smack him.

"Not when that means loosing Bakura." Ryou buried his face into the pillow again, his shoulders shaking with wracking sobs.

_And when you're there with no one there to hold,  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low,  
I'll be there to believe in you._

Serenity grabbed Ryou's shoulders and pulled him up so that he was sitting. Then she hugged him, holding him tightly. Ryou returned her embrace and buried his head into her shoulder. After a very long time he stopped crying and just rested there.

"What if next time it's you who dies?" Ryou asked softly.

"You were unprepared this time. Next time you will be. I believe in you, Ryou. You have the strength to beat the True Pharaoh. Don't ever forget that."

_When all you find are lies,  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to,  
You can run to me. _

"I … I can't. I couldn't save Bakura, and I can't save the world." Ryou whispered, pulling away from Serenity, whose gaze became stern.

"Ryou Bakura! Don't you ever say anything like that! You know you can beat him. I'm sorry you couldn't save Bakura, and I know it must be hard for you. But please, don't give up. We need you to keep going, I need you to keep going. If it ever gets to be to much to handle, I'll be here for you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

_I'll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter, when you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you, I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you;  
The one that will hold on to you,  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's no body else around,  
I'll be._

"Good, because you don't seem to be acting like it. Besides, do you think Bakura would want you moping around for two weeks after his death?"

Ryou chuckled, wiping his tears away. "No, I guess not." Serenity smiled at him, glad that she had gotten him feeling better.

"How about some ice cream?" she asked softly.

"Alright." Ryou stood and followed her out.

_I'll be the sun,  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one,  
To chase the rain away._

"It's raining." Ryou muttered sourly when they got outside.

"Aww. It's not that hard. Besides, the ice cream shop is indoors." Serenity pulled Ryou over to her car and he smiled at her.

"Anyways, your aura's bright as the sun. It ought to chase the rain away soon enough."

"You're so cute." She said, poking his nose.

"I was just telling the truth."

_I'll be your shoulder, when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter, when you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you, I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you;  
The one that will hold on to you,  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's no body else around,  
I'll be._

"That's sweet." Serenity leaned over and kissed Ryou, long and deep. When they broke apart, Ryou seemed as if he was one step closer to getting over Bakura's death.

"Thank you." Ryou said as they got in the car.

"It's alright. You're okay now, right?" Serenity looked at him sideways in time to catch his sigh.

"As well as one can be after something like that." Ryou sighed again and glanced at Serenity sideways.

"So, are you paying for ice cream or am I?"

_I'll Be._


End file.
